My First Love
by Hatakeee
Summary: Namaku Hinata. Sekarang aku akan menceritakan tentang cinta pertamaku. RnR! Oneshot pendek! Edited! For NHFD #3


A/n : Fic NaruHina pertama saya! Ini fic oneshot yang sangat jelek. Harap maklum ya, saya gak jago. Boleh minta saran dan reviewnya? Tapi kalau bisa jangan flame.. karena mungkin itu akan menyakiti hati yang buat. Ini sudah edited. Buat NHFD #3 ya..? hm..

Oke, langsung saja, dengan ini saya persembahkan~~

Summary : Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Kali ini, aku akan menceritakan tentang cinta pertamaku../RnR/Oneshot.

**My First Love**

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

My First Love © Arezzo Calienttes 'Namikaze

Genre : Romance / Family

Rate : T

.

Char : Hinata H. and a little Naruto U.

Warn : based on true story, OOC, typo, misstypo, so short oneshot, etc.

.

Don't like? Hush! Hush! Don't read!

.

Namaku Hinata. Sekarang aku sedang berada di kamarku. Aku sedang berbaring dan memikirkan 'dia'. Orang yang menjadi cinta pertamaku. 'Dia' adalah sepupu jauhku. Dulu, aku sempat tinggal bersamanya dan keluarganya. Dia itu, pemuda yang lebih tua empat tahun dariku. Dia sangat aktif, dan enerjik. Penuh semangat dan kuat. Aku sungguh menyukainya.

Pertamakali aku tinggal bersamanya saat aku berumur delapan tahun. Dulu, aku menganggapnya menyebalkan. Ia selalu saja berisik, dan iseng. Berbeda sekali dengan kehidupanku waktu tinggal bersama orang tuaku. Aku juga agak kesal, karena semua orang di sini sangat ribut dan berisik. Bukan hanya dia, tapi Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina pun sama berisiknya. Alasan aku pindah ke rumahnya adalah karena sekolahku dekat dengan rumahnya. Karena itulah, orang tuaku menitipkanku ke sini.

Ia sangat senang mengacak-acak rambutku, menggodaku, dan mengajakku bernyanyi-nyanyi. Aku kesal sekali, karena ia selalu mengganggu ketenanganku. Selalu membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu, dan aku tak tahu harus tertawa mendengar lelucon itu, atau malah marah.

Banyak kenangan yang aku lalui bersamanya dulu. Selama bertahun-tahun tinggal bersamanya, itu sangat menyenangkan. Perasaan suka itu mulai timbul ketika aku berumur sepuluh tahun. Ketika itu, kami akan berlibur ke luar kota. Mobil kami tidak cukup besar untuk kami. Dengan terpaksa, aku duduk bersamanya di kursi depan. Seperti biasa, selama perjalanan aku pasti mengantuk. Aku tidak mungkin tahan untuk terbangun dalam perjalanan yang memerlukan waktu dua jam itu. Dan aku pun tidur.

Selama aku tidur, aku merasa tidak nyaman. Lalu, aku membuka mataku dan terbangun. Aku melihat bahwa kami sekarang sedang melewati perkampungan. 'Pantas saja jalanannya jelek,' pikirku. Aku pun mencoba tidur kembali. Aku bersender pada pintu mobil. Aku rasakan getaran yang tidak nyaman. Tapi, aku coba untuk tetap tidur. Tiba-tiba, tangan kanannya mengangkat kepalaku. Lalu, ia meletakan tangan kirinya di pintu mobil dan membiarkan kepalaku menjadikan tangan kirinya sebagai bantal. Aku berpikir, 'Ternyata, Naruto_-nii_ baik juga. Tidak seperti yang ku bayangkan.' Lalu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak tidur dan hanya sekedar menutup mataku. Aku pun merasa kasihan dengannya. Aku takut nanti tangannya kram karena terus-terusan menahanku. Lalu aku mengangkat kepalaku sedikit—tapi aku tetap menutup mataku. Ku dengar ia mengaduh pegal. Tapi, tangan kananya memegang kepalaku dan menarik kepalaku untuk bersender pada badanya. Ia pun mengelus lembut rambutku. Karena itulah, akhirnya aku bisa tertidur pulas.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku mulai menyukainya. Setiap dekat dengannya, aku merasa jantungku berdegup cepat. Dan aku seperti kehilangan napas. Aku juga tidak kesal apabila ia berisik di depanku. Aku selalu tersenyum melihatnya. Kami selalu dekat dan terkadang curhat tentang sekolah. Aku juga jadi tertular sedikit sifat berisiknya. Dan juga, setelah itu aku tidak mau berpisah jauh-jauh darinya. Ia ke sekolah saja, aku selalu memikirkannya.

Terkadang aku berpikir kalau ia sangat berbeda dengan Neji_-nii_. Neji-_nii _orangnya sangat pendiam, dan tertutup. Ia tidak pernah ceria, selalu saja memasang tampang datar. Neji_-nii_ selalu marah apabila aku tidak bisa menemukan barang yang ia minta. Tapi, Naruto_-nii_, ia selalu tersenyum walau aku tidak dapat menemukan apa yang dia minta. Ia selalu bilang, "Lihat, nih! Aku bisa menemukannya! Masa kamu enggak bisa?" sambil tersenyum. Itu membuatku tidak tertekan.

Dia juga sangat cerdas. Terkadang ia membantuku menyelesaikan PRku dengan rasa senang dan tidak ada rasa keberatan. Berbeda sekali dengan Neji-_nii_ yang selalu tidak mau di ganggu ketika ia sedang belajar. Karena itu juga, perlahan-lahan aku menjadi menyukai Naruto_-nii_.

Naruto-_nii_ juga selalu memberi semangat ketika aku mendapat nilai jelek. Ia selalu menghibur ketika aku sedih saat aku turun rangking.

Tapi, suatu saat, ia bercerita padaku tentang keadaan di sekolahnya, "Hinata-_chan_!"

"Ya, Naruto_-nii_?"

"Kau tahu? Hari ini aku senanggg sekali!" ujarnya ceria.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Coba tebak! Aku tadi menembak seseorang. Lalu, aku di terima! Dan dia itu adalah salah satu siswi terpopuler di sekolahku! Senang sekali…" ujarnya.

Tiba-tiba, perasaanku menjadi kacau. Entah mengapa aku merasakan sakit. Ada perasaan tidak suka saat mendengarnya. Sayangnya, Naruto-_nii_ menyadarinya, "Kau kenapa, Hinata?" tanyanya, "Kok seperti tidak senang?"

"B-bukan begitu, Naruto-_nii_," ujarku gugup, "Aku senang kok! Senang sekali," jawabku berbohong.

"Hehe, baguslah!" ujarnya.

"Naruto-_nii_, aku harus ke kamar dulu," ujarku lalu berlari menuju kamarku.

Di kamar aku menangis. Aku bingung mengapa perasaanku kacau begini. Seharusnya aku senang bila Naruto-_nii_ senang. Tapi, sekarang, aku malah merasakan sakit. Aku berpikir kalau aku benar-benar menyukai Naruto-_nii_. Tapi, aku selalu berusaha untuk menepis semua perasaan itu. Aku tidak mau menyukai Naruto-_nii_. Ia adalah kakak sepupuku, dan tidak mungkin aku menyukainya. Aku pun menangis, dan terus meyakinkan diriku kalau aku tidak menyukainya.

.

Semenjak itu, aku selalu berusaha menjauh dari Naruto-_nii_. Melihat ia baik padaku hanya akan membuatku makin menyukainya. Biasanya kami menonton bersama saat ini, tapi, aku lebih memilih untuk di kamar dan berdiam diri. Terkadang, aku suka menjaga jarak dengannya. Aku jarang lagi di antar ke sekolah olehnya. Aku selalu memilih naik bus. Aku juga sudah jarang meminta bantuannya untuk menjelaskan kalau ada pelajaran yang belum ku mengerti. Aku lebih sering bertanya pada temanku atau pada Kushina _baasan._ Ternyata ia menyadari kalau aku ini menjauhinya. Ia tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku, dan bertanya padaku.

"Hinata_-chan_?"

"N-naruto_-nii_?"

"Hm, mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menjauh dariku?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu, Naruto_-nii_. Dan lagi pula, aku merasa aku tidak menjauhimu," ujarku.

"Tapi aku merasakannya! Kau jarang lagi mengobrol denganku. Apa menurutmu aku bukan kakak yang baik?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu," jawabku.

"Lalu?" tanyanya, "Aku tahu, kau sekarang tidak tinggal bersama orangtuamu dan kakak kandungmu. Tapi, seharusnya kau bisa menganggap kami sebagai keluargamu juga. Dan menganggapku sebagai kakakmu," ujarnya.

'Naruto_-nii_, bagaimana aku bisa menganggapmu sebagai kakak kandungku, kalau aku begitu menyukaimu?' pikirku.

"Hinata," ujarnya dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya, Naruto_-nii_?"

"Mulai besok dan seterusnya, aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah. Jangan menolak, ya," ujarnya.

Aku pun merasakan kalau sekarang jantungku berdetak cepat. Tapi, aku berusaha menormalkan cara bicaraku, "Baiklah, Naruto_-nii_."

.

Keesokan harinya, aku berangkat dan di antar Naruto-_nii_. Perjalanan kami menuju sekolah di warnai dengan diam. Aku selalu sibuk menormalkan detak jantungku, sedangkan Naruto-_nii_ menyetir motornya. Tiba-tiba, ia berkata, "Hinata!"

"Ya?" ujarku dan mendekatkan telingaku kepadanya agar bisa mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Pegangan! Aku mau ngebut," ujarnya.

"Ya, aku sudah pegangan dari tadi!" jawabku.

"Mana? Maksudku pegang jaketku!" serunya.

"Hah? Tidak perlu. Aku bisa menjaga keseimbanganku!"

"Sudah cepat! Anak berumur duabelas tahun sepertimu mana mungkin bisa menjaga keseimbangan! Cepat pegang! Nanti kau jatuh,"

Aku gugup sekali, lalu memegang jaket Naruto-_nii_ dengan tangan kiriku.

"Hei! Yang sebelah kanan pegang juga!" ujarnya.

"Tangan kananku memegang botol minum! Aku tidak bisa," ujarku.

"Ya, sudah. Pegangan yang kuat!" serunya dan mempercepat laju motornya. Selama di perjalanan aku gugup sekali. Aku tidak menyangka ia menyuruhku berpegangan padanya. 'Naruto-_nii_, jangan buat perasaanku semakin kuat terhadapmu,' pikirku.

Setiap hari aku di antar olehnya, ia selalu menyuruhku untuk berpegangan padanya. Itu membuatku menjadi sangat menyukainya—sekaligus gugup.

.

Tapi, saat ini kami akan sama-sama menempuh Ujian Nasional. Ia belajar sangat keras. Sementara aku, hanya bermalas-malasan. Itu karena kupikir saat tryout saja aku bisa menaklukan semua soal dengan baik. Jadi, aku tidak perlu takut dengan Ujian Nasional nantinya. Tapi, Naruto-_nii_ selalu mengingatkanku untuk belajar. Dia adalah orang yang paling menyemangatiku. Dia membuatku optimis di setiap ujian. Setiap malam ia pasti berkata, "Hinata, jangan lupa belajar. Jangan sia-sia kamu selalu mendapat peringkat pertama kalau nanti tidak lulus ujian. Buktikan kalau kamu mendapat nilai lebih tinggi dariku." Aku selalu ingat kata-katanya, tapi tetap saja aku hanya akan belajar di saat-saat menjelang ujian.

Tapi, sayangnya, saat pengumuman, aku tidak bisa mendapat nilai lebih tinggi daripada Naruto_-nii_. Ia menang. Walaupun begitu, bukannya dia menyombongkan nilainya, tapi ia bilang, "Kau hebat, Hinata!"

Aku sangat senang di puji begitu olehnya. Ia pun mengacak-acak rambutku. Astaga, sungguh senangnya aku waktu itu. Karena sudah lama ia tidak pernah mengacak rambutku. Dan itu yang ku inginkan darinya. Aku tersenyum sangat senang.

.

Saat hari ulang tahunnya, aku berusaha bangun lebih pagi. Aku menuju kamarnya dan melihat ia sedang tertidur. Aku pun menyembunyikan kotak kecil yang ku pegang. Lalu aku membangunkannya, "Naruto-_nii,_"

Ia bangun dan mengucek-ucek matanya. Lalu, ia terbangun, "Humm…?"

"_Otanjoubi Omodetto_, Naruto-_nii_," ujarku tersenyum. Walaupun ada rasa gugup di hatiku.

"Hah?" ujarnya belum sadar. Aku merasa malu dan mengulanginya lagi, "_Otanjoubi omodetou_," kataku dan mengulurkan tanganku. Dia hanya tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tanganku. Aku merasa kecewa. Hanya inikah responnya?

"Hm, Naruto-_nii_, ini k-kadomu," aku memberikan sebuah kotak kecil. Ia menerimanya.

"Hm," ujarnya. Tidak ada rasa senang. Bahkan terimakasihpun tidak. Aku mulai berpikir, apakah ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya?

Tapi, tiba-tiba ia berdiri. Ia mengelus pipiku lembut, "Terimakasih banyak, Hinata_-chan_,"

Deg. Jantungku benar-benar berdegup cepat. 'Ia mengelus pipiku? Dan memanggilku Hinata-_chan_? Bukankah sudah lama ia tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?' pikirku.

Lalu, aku merasakan saat ini pipiku memanas, "Ya, Naruto-_nii_. Sama-sama," jawabku dengan senang.

.

Aku pun ingat saat hari ulangtahunku. Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat membosankan dipagi harinya. Ia sudah terbangun tapi tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun sama sekali. Bahkan, saat paman dan bibi mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun padaku, ia malah kabur ke toilet. Saat ia mengantarku ke sekolah juga ia tidak mengucapkan apapun. Saat itu juga aku di sekolah langsung pusing dan tidak bersemangat. Aku kesal dengannya yang tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Padahal aku mengharapkan dia yang menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya.

Saat pulang pun aku malas. Aku mengetuk pintu rumah dan menuju kamarku untuk meletakan tasku. Lalu aku keluar untuk mencari pakaian yang baru di setrika. Saat melewati ruang keluarga, aku melihatnya sedang menonton tv sendirian. Tatapanku langsung berubah tajam, 'Huh, apa-apaan itu kau tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku! Padahal sebelumnya aku sudah mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun padamu. Inikah balasannya?' pikirku sebal.

Tiba-tiba, setelah aku keluar dari kamar setrika, aku melihatnya ada di depan pintu, "Hinata,"

"Ya?"

"Selamat ulang tahun. Kau sudah tigabelas tahun sekarang," ujarnya, "Makin pintar, dan makin cantik ya," ujarnya lagi seraya mencubit pipiku. Aku benar-benar _blushing _sekarang. Aku sangat gugup dan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Hinata-_chan_, aku tak punya hadiah. Karena memang aku belum sempat membelinya. Tapi, aku punya satu yang akan aku berikan padamu,"

"Hm? Tidak usah memberi hadiah pun aku tidak keberatan kok, Naruto_-nii_," ujarku.

"Yah, tapi, aku sudah menyiapkannya. Dan hadiahku adalah," ia menghela napas sebentar, "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" ujarnya. Aku bisa melihat pipinya bersemu sekarang, "A-aku… Merasa kalau kau menyukaiku dari dulu. Buktinya, saat aku menceritakan tentang Sakura, kau terlihat tidak senang," ujarnya.

"Hah?" tanyaku tak percaya, "A-aku…"

"Jadi, Hinata… Kau mau, tidak…?" tanyanya.

"N-naruto-_nii… _Bagaimana dengan Sakura-_nee?"_

"Dia sudah dengan temanku. Aku putus dengannya, karena dia cemburu saat melihat kau memelukku di motor," ujarnya sambil nyengir.

"Jadi, semua ini karena aku? Maaf, Naruto-_nii,_" ujarku merasa bersalah.

"Hei… Tidak, tidak. Sebenarnya aku juga err, suka padamu. Kau itu manis, Hinata," katanya. Aku memalingkan wajahku dan tak berani menatapnya. "Jadi, kau mau? Lagipula, kau sudah berumur tiga belas tahun. Kau sudah boleh pacaran kata Kaasan," ujar Naruto-_nii._

"Apa? Jadi paman dan bibi tahu?" tanyaku.

"Hm, iya. Hehe," tawanya, "Jadi, kau mau?"

"Ya, Naruto-_nii_. Aku mau,"

"Heii… Panggil Naruto-kun dong, jangan Naruto-_nii_ lagi!" serunya dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Ummmm, iya, Naruto-kun," ujarku.

"Hm, terimakasih, ya, Hinata-_chan_,"

Cup…

Ia mencium keningku. Aku sekarang lemas. 'Astaga, ini hari ulangtahun yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku' pikirku. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa pingsan sekarang. Tapi, aku takut nanti Naruto-kun yang kena masalah karena sudah membuatku pingsan. Aku pun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi saat itu, dan menangis. Bukannya aku sedih, hanya saja aku terlalu bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

.

Hm, menyenangkan mengingat semua kejadian itu. Sekarang, aku berumur tujuhbelas tahun, dan aku masih menjadi pacarnya. Aku sangat senang mengingat semua kejadian bersamanya. Aku sangat ingin bila suatu saat nanti aku benar-benar menikah dengannya.

"Tok-toktok" ku dengar pintu kamarku di ketuk.

Aku membukanya. Aku melihat Naruto-kun di depan pintu.

"Hinata-_chan_?"

"Ya, Naruto-kun?"

"Jalan-jalan yuk, ini kan malam minggu," ujarnya.

"Kau sudah izin dengan paman dan bibi?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Ayo!" serunya dan menarik tanganku.

Aku hanya menurut dan berjalan bersamanya. Aku melirik kearahnya, dan tersenyum lebar, 'Naruto_-kun, I love you always_,' pikirku.

~The End~

A/N : Ngeh-_- Jelek amat ficnya. Kesel saya bacanya. Emang saya gak bakat bikin fic romance beginian..

Saya juga buatnya di tengah-tengah kebingungan. Dan kelihatannya jadi maksa begini yah…? *stress

Boleh minta saran? Sebaiknya fic ini di delete atau gak perlu? Masalahnya saya gak yakin sama fic ini.

Btw, itu ceritanya tentang masa lalu Hinata dan kenangan-kenangan Hinata sama Naruto. Yah, begitulah kira-kira ceritanya. Kalau ada yang jelek dan kurang berkenan, ampuni saya ya. Saya gak bisa bwt romance begini~!

Okey, boleh minta review gak? Aku sangat mengharapkan review dari kalian semua..

Cheerio ne,

Arezzo Calienttes 'Namikaze


End file.
